Paper Crowns and Hot Wheels, A Nizzy fanfic
by JuJuJuJuJuJuG
Summary: Noah and Izzy's childhood friendship is reunited on a reality show after Izzy moved all the way across Canada. oneshot


Paper Crowns and Hot Wheels, A Nizzy fanfic

Noah's POV, Season One Episode One Arrivals:

"Our next competitor is Noah!"

"You get my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

"I'm sure someone did."

"Great. Is this where we're staying?"

_Meh. This place looks like a shithole._

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party."

_Wow, he's cool._

"Original. Nice piercing do them yourself?"

"Yeah. Want one?"

"No thanks, can I have my lip back? Thanks."

_What a dick._

The next campers came and came and Noah really didn't care. The last boat was arriving, Noah counted the 22nd. It was a girl in a green dress with red hair. She looked familiar, but all red heads do. She got off the boat and fell. A brunette ran over to help. She got on the dock, and Chris called her Izzy. Izzy! He knew that name sounded familiar! Now was she that same Izzy from kindergarten? He has to sk her nonchalantly. But now they had to go to the campfire ring? He'll ask her there.

Izzy's POV, At The Campfire Ring:

_Ahh! This camp is so awesome! It reminds me of that time at sleep away camp with the weasel and, wait, who's that? He looks cool._

"Hey, Izzy, is it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Um, can I ask what province your from?"

"Newfoundland?"

"And what city?"

"Are you creeping on me?"

"No, it's just I think I know you."

"Wait, Noah…Noah Tallory?"

"Yes! Izzy Cruikshank?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh it's really you! -hops on back and starts talking fast-

"We need to talk about our childhood! No! What was your life like after 1st grade? I was like so depressed after I moved across Canada away from my best friend forever! Oh my god, is Mrs. Cahill still a fat meanie?"

"Uh, let's talk later, I think the host dude has something to say."

Later, at the mess hall

Noah's POV, walking there

_It's fate! God put us together here to reunite our friendship. What are the odds that two people from Newfoundland and British Columbia who were neighbors as kids but one moved could be two of the 22 on a reality show? Incredible!_

-Izzy's POV, walking there

_I can't believe it's Noah! My neighbor from my childhood! I can't believe it! It's fate! I wonder what he's like now. He used to be so adventurous, but now he just reads. I'll talk to him at the mess hall._

Noah's POV, Mess Hall.

_There she is._

Noah went and sat next to Izzy, who was sitting by the fat blonde guy.

"Hey Izzy."

"Ooh! Noah! So what's the neighborhood like now?" she asked.

"Well," Noah started. "Jacob still lives across the street, Mark and Lilly both moved, and Mr. Preston had a heart attack last year."

"Mr. Preston? He was the best bus driver ever! Did he die?"

"No, he was fine."

"Oh goodie. So I was like soooooo sad when we moved to Newfy. It was so boring there. Ooh the host dude!"

Later, Episode Three At breakfast

Izzy's POV

_Noah is so awesome. He's smart, funny, cute, wait! Cute? Did I just say that? I guess…but he said he had a girlfriend…ugh._

Noah's POV

_Izzy may be a crazy psycho redhead but she's awesome. She's talented, funny, ho-wait, what?_

Later at the Awake-A-Thon

Noah's POV, around the 20 hour mark_Can't…Go…To…Sleep…Have…To…Win…Challenge…_

Noah's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a sleep.

Then his dreams started.

He was back at his house in BC, and he was on the side of his house. He was wearing a paper crown and a light blue t shirt. He was like 6 in the dream, and Izzy was there! They were playing Castles. Noah was the King and Izzy was the other kingdom's Queen. They had used Lego's to make guns and were pretending to be at war. The rest of the dream was kind of hazy, and Noah started dreaming about Izzy now. He was dreaming that they were in love, and he kissed her. He opened his eyes and saw a brown haired boy, and he had been kissing his ear!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izzy's POV, around 23 hours

_Ugh, I'm so sleepy. I just can't-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Ha! Noah kissed a guy! I'll hold that on him forever._

Noah's POV, After he fell asleep again

Noah drifted off into sleep about 10 minutes later. He had a dream, where he was about 5 and was in his living room. Except it didn't look like his living room…it was Izzy's living room from her old house! There was a plastic race track stretching around the whole room, some parts held up by duct tape. They were playing with cars on the road, making noises and everything. Izzy had piled up several cars on the road, and got the toy helicopter and pretended to talk about the wreck. He couldn't remember much more of the dream, but he did remember that she slept over that night, and they slept in the living room and she slept on the track.

He woke up now, it was morning. He asked Chris if she could leave, and he could. He went to the mess hall and got Chef's "food", but just poked around at it. He left and went back to the cabin and went to sleep again.

Later, Episode four, walking to the random Dodgeball arena that they had never noticed.

Izzy's POV:

Noah started walking this way.

"Izzy, remember when we were kids and we used to play that kingdom game? Where I was a king and you were a queen and we fought in a fake war?"

"Oh my god! Yes! We played that all the time! Funnest game ever! Along with the hot wheels racing game. And how I used to always make the crashes! So much fun."

"Shut up, people! Next challenge time!" said Chris.

Noah's POV:

_I'm almost positive, that happened. I remember it so well! Paper crowns we got from Burger King and playing castles in my yard. It so happened. Definitely._

"One of us will have to sit out." said a brunette.

"Ok, ill volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge." said Noah, not wanting to embarrass himself. He sucked at all sports except soccer, which he played on his junior high team, then got into books.

Izzy's POV

_Noah sat out, so I guess he still sucks at sports. Oh well, we can win it without him. Time to go. -whistle blows- Let's do this!_

Izzy usually is awesome at Dodgeball, but was off today. Her team won the first two, but then the other team answered back winning two. Next game wins.

_Noah is still sitting out? Dude, he's gonna get eliminated if we lose. Ugh, he can't leave this quick. We'll win this though, geeky redhead is the only one left vs. Owen. Woah! He's got moves. He caught it? We lost! No! I know who I'm voting for tonight._

The Elimination Ceremony

Izzy's POV

_The marshmallows went out one by one. The final two were Lindsay, my first friend here, and Noah. I really hope Noah doesn't go home. Not this soon. Here it goes…NO!_

It took every ounce of Izzy's body not to acknowledge how sad she was. Noah complained and got on the boat and went away, waving to me real quick as he drifted away.

Later, when Izzy gets back to the cabin

She walks in, feeling depressed about Noah's elimination. She sat on her bed, and something felt weird under her butt. She got up and saw four hot wheels, and a paper crown made of construction paper, and a note.

_Dear Izzy,_

_If your reading this I put it here along with the toys because I knew I would get eliminated tonight. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Once you get eliminated, keep in touch. Here's my email:_

_Noah Tallory at Yahoo . Com_

_Drop me a line and ill have your email. Rooting for you back home in BC._

_Best Regards,_

_Noah._

_P.S.: I think I may love you._

**A/N: **Sorry for the email thing, fan fiction wouldn't let me write a full one.


End file.
